Break my walls
by n'importequoi
Summary: Romance fic Billy and Kina. She has a tangled past and gives Billy a real challange since she is naïve but experienced in the ways of the world. They meet at the Boston Penitentiary, he's the inmate, she's the hairdresser.
1. Introduction

Introduction

Hi everyone! I've read Death Sentence fanfictions for over a year now and I believe it's time to make my own. I've had parts of this story in my head for a while, but I think; as this is the way I write best; will come up with the story as I go.

Since I've read my fair share time has come for me to sit down, once a week, and write my own. So far, this is what the story will include:

- Focus will be on Billy and Kina, of course Joe and the gang and O.C. will be included but the story will be about Billy and Kina

- Romance, not much gang war stuff, since I find the romantic DS-fanfictions to be the best

- Rated M for later chapters

- I will make sure to update at least once a month with a new chapter

- YOU, as the one's I will be writing for, are most welcome to share your thoughts, ideas, criticism with me, by hitting the review-button. **Don't forget you can review anonymous!**


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Death Sentence. All that is mine is this story and the characters I have invented._

_I hope you enjoy my interpretation of Billy's life!_

_**UPDATE:** changed how I write the dialouge after I heard what you said in the reviews. I hope it make more sense now :)_

**Chapter 1**

Even the hair of murderers, dealers and thieves needs to be cut. And that particular job at the Boston Penitentiary belonges to Kina. She isn't picky when it comes to jobs, and she isn't easily scared either. But her first day at her new job she spent with butterflies in the stomach, and not the good ones. But as time went by, she got used to the danger, as you do with most things in life. It became normal to, on a regular week spend 10 minutes shaving or cutting the hair of each one of the facility's 150 criminals, armed with only her scissors and knives. She was glad she didn't have the authority to read their files; in her mind she pretended they were all innocently convicted.

She learned quite quickly that there were two types of inmates. The ones that talked; either chatting with her or mocking her. They were fine; she was never worried when she was around them. Luckily, most of the inmates belonged to this category. They were just words, not action. The ones that did worry her were the quiet ones. She made attempts to start a conversation with them, but they just sat quiet. All quiet and watched her every move. She never knew how they wanted their hair to look like, which is the most frustrating thing for a hairdresser. But foremost, she didn't know if they were going to snap. She spent those minutes she got to cut them, talking to herself, almost endlessly. Some of the quiet ones became more relaxed, but mostly, it made her relaxed when she could focus on the sound of something but silence.

One man that did definitely belong to the second category was a man with piercing blue eyes. She had learned that his name was Darley. He talked with his eyes. They told her yes or no when she asked him if he wanted his shave closer. He watched her every move with an intensity she never experienced with the other inmates. But he never spoke a word. She, one the other hand, babbled more than around any other prisoner, just to fill the silence and flee his stares. Weekly every Tuesdays between 14:10-14:20 was the time they spent together, interacting but not vocally, at least not from his side, until one day about 8 weeks after she first started working there.

" … and that's was how I ended up in south France. Have you ever been there?" _Like she expected an answer. "_I lived in Marseille for about 2 months, worked at a shitty hair dressing saloon, until I met this guy, a sailor, and we sailed the Mediterranean for a while. After a while I got bored, you know French guys can really be too much sometimes." _Was she really talking about past boyfriends in front of _this_ man?_ _Change subject, now!_ "So we set port in Casablanca, and I decided I wanted to go to USA. I went with a cargo ship, and 9 days later I arrived in this very town. And, here I am, still after 6 months, in Boston with a real job." _Smooth._

"Kina!" She was surprised to be interrupted, but it was a bit to her disappointment, it was only Carl that had called for her, the guard that stayed with her during her work hours. "I just got a call about a fight nearby; you think you'll be alright in here by yourself with him?" Before she even had the chance to answer the door swung close.

"Sure man",she said mostly to calm herself. A quick moment of silence reminded her to fill it. "So where were I? Yeah, strage huh how life can change just by choosing this or that, that city or that one… " suddenly was she interrupted by a booming voice she did not recognize.

"Girl, would you stop babbling for one second?" It took a while before she realized whom the voice belonged do. It was only her and Darley in the room, and for once she wasn't the one talking.

"So you have suddenly decided to open your mouth now, huh?" She said before she could stop herself. She thought she saw a glimpse of surprise in those eyes at her response, before he opened his mouth for the second time in her presence:

"Asking cocky questions has never done anyone any good", was all he said with a meaning glare. That he suddenly had started to talk scared her more that if he would have just stayed silent and let her do the talking for the rest of the time. But at the time, she was too shocked to even wonder about it. All she could think about was that she wanted to hear more of this deep and rumbling voice.

"And you know that of experience?" She asked.

"Sure has a lot of experience", he said with a sly grin. "But I only know that showing me no respect, haven't turned out very well."

"Is that a threat?" She was way to curios to let the conversation fade away. After a pause, as if he considered her question, he answered:

"Nah, you're alright." That's was all he had time to say before Carl came back, frustrated, and uncuffed him , a tad careless, from the metal chair that served as hairdressing chair, and recuffed his hands and feet.

"Come on Darley, let's go, quit the dulling. Bye Kiki."

Right before the door close behind them, Darley turned his head around and gave her a quick blue-eyed wink.

* * *

**So, this is the first chapter of this story. I would appreciate if you told me what was good, what was bad, what you want more of or just share ideas. Remember that you can review anonymous! Thanks!**


End file.
